


Morning surprise

by SunshineTaj



Category: metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, mentioning of smut, some social media mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineTaj/pseuds/SunshineTaj
Summary: For once Fabrizio is the first one to wake up ...





	Morning surprise

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote to pull myself out of a writer's block. Hope you like it.

It's an early morning in Rome. Fabrizio is awoken by a light summer breeze coming from an open window. A familiar weight of another person, poisoned half on top of him, makes him smile. Carefully, not to wake the other, he pulls the shits back, to cover their bare skin. It's not usual for him to wake up like this, usually he's awaken by his alarm on his phone, reminding him of a busy day he has a head of him. But today, today is his day off, their day off, and Fabrizio happily cuddles the other closer to him and buries his face in his dark curls, smelling the freshness of the shampoo and something that can only be described as Ermal. This is rear too, for Fabrizio to have a chance of observing his partner while he's asleep, because even on their days off, that are rear, oh so rear, Ermal is the one to wake up first, if he manages to fall asleep in the first place that is. Fabrizio looks ad him, his eyes are closed, his breathing slow and his mouth slightly open. He looks adorable, peaceful and much younger, almost like a carefree chilled. Fabrizio is in love, not that it's a news to him, no, not at all.

He wants this peace to last for ever, having Ermal like this in his arms with no obligation of letting him go any time soon. He takes his phone from his nightstand and putts it on quiet mode. He takes a photo of them like this; Ermal sleeping on his bare chest and Fabrizio with his face in the curls of the other, smiling with his eyes. he likes the photo and decides he'll sand it to Ermal, so the other would see it once he wakes up and check his phone. He decides he'll sand it to him via twitter since this is the app Ermal uses the most ( ~~do you see were this is going?~~ ). Fabrizio knows there is a way to sand the photo privately on there, but for some reason his app is in English and he doesn’t really use it that often, but it souled be fine, right? Right. He goes on Ermal’s profile and then clicks the icon for a new post, this souled do the trick. He uploads the photo and just to make sure it gets to Ermal, and Ermal only, he tags him in it. He clicks post and puts his phone back on his nightstand. He enjoys his free morning and the man in his arms so much he quickly falls back asleep.

Fabrizio wakes up once again, this time because of the movants in his bet. He opens his eyes and is met by those of his lover looking back down at him. "Good morning." Ermal smiles at him. "Morning amore." "You're cute when you sleep." "Are you calling a 43-year-old man cute, Meta?" Ermal laughs lightly: "yes." "You're the one who's cute when he's asleep." "Like you've ever seen me sleeping!" Fabrizio just smiles at him and takes his phone to check the time. "Wow, that's strange, I have 38 missed calls and 20 messages. It's seems that every single person I know called me at least once, look, even the guys from your band." Ermal take a look and panics a little. "Fabri, something must be wrong, what if is something with your children, call Giada!" "No, she only called me once and I have three phone calls from Marco and a message from Andrea.  He says: ‘Congratulations guys, it was about time. Do pick up your phones tho, people are going crazy.’" "What is that supposed to mean?" Ermal finally picks up his phone, but his screen is light up and the notifications from all of his social medias keeps appearing all at once, not even giving him a chance to focus on missed calls and massages. "Fabri, twitter is going crazy too." And it's than that it cleakes in Fabrizio's had. "Ow no." He seats back down on the bed. "Ermal, I'm so sorry." "Ok, but way?" It's than when he opens the app the first thing he sees is that "metamoro" is trending and that he has about a 1000 notification from his fans, and then, then he sees the photo. "Bizio!" Fabri hugs him from behind, panic takes over him, he knows he fucked up. "Ermal, I swear I didn't mean to, I only wanted to sand it you. I woke up first and you looked so adorable. I promise I didn't mean to. I'm sorry, I'm sorry ..."  Ermal keeps scrolling on his phone, he's shock, but he keeps opening notifications and massages, all of them are congratulations to him and Fabrizio and just the fans going crazy. He smirks and puts the phone down, turning to the man behind him. "Bizio, calm down, it's ok. Really it's fine." Fabrizio looks at him. "What do you mean it's fine?" "It's fine, I love you and we’ve been together for some time now. They're were going to find out sooner or later anyway. It's true I didn't imagine it being this way, but I's fine." He kisses him lightly on the lips, just to make sure Fabrizio is okay to. "So, you're not pised with me? You're not leaving me?" "No, Fabri, god no! To leave you, because you told, or well, showed everyone you love me? Definitely not." Fabrizio calms down and presses a kiss to the side of Ermal's had. "I love you amore. What souled we do now?"  Ermal smiles mischievously, "have celebration sex?" Fabrizio laughs, the tension leaving his body. “Sure, but firs we have to clean this big mess.” “I can’t believe you’re using ‘big’ and ‘mess’ and not rereferring to what I just said,” Fabrizio smiled again, “let me call my manager reel quick to let him know we’re alive and then I’m all yours amore mio.”


End file.
